1. Field of Invention
This disclosure relates primarily to a mounting bracket means for positioning window treatments above a window. More particularly this disclosure relates to a mounting bracket means for window treatments which is mounted or secured to the window by suction cups and is able to be positioned to optimize the insulation, privacy and shielding effect of the window treatment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Window treatments such as shades, blinds or curtains are necessarily hung from brackets which are either permanently affixed (by screws, bolts, etc.) or temporarily affixed (by tape, suction cups, etc.) to an adjacent wall or window frame surrounding the windows to be covered. If such mounting brackets are affixed by bolts or screws, damage is caused to the wall or window frame, which upon removal of the window treatment, the wall, or window frame must be repaired.
The readily removable mounting brackets of the prior art typically are not constructed to securely hold any window treatment for any long-term use. These temporary brackets also are not constructed to prevent lateral movement of the shade or of the mounting brackets. All known readily removable mounting brackets permit slight lateral movement which allows one of the pair of bracketed mounting means to move sideways causing the shade or curtain to fall.
In light of our mobile society and transient population, a need exists for a mounting means for window coverings which may be easily removed, easily installed and adaptable to a variety of shapes and sizes of windows for use in both commercial and residential buildings. Such a device would permit continual change and variation of window treatments without the problems associated with traditional bracket mounting installations. A mounting bracket which is easily installed and removed may be used repeatedly in different locations, thereby eliminating the cost of new hardware for the installation of new window treatments at any location or upon any relocation of window treatments.
Although temporary mounting brackets have been devised for quick installation and removal, these prior art attempts are not aesthetically pleasing. Some prior art devices have bracketed elements together with suction cup assemblies which are in full view after placement of the blind or shade thereon.
There is therefore a need for a temporary mounting means which will secure window treatments as securely as the permanent mounting means, but which is also aesthetically pleasing having a substantial portion of the bracketed mounting elements being hidden from full view by the window treatment.
If properly fitted against a window, window treatments may serve to insulate, as well as provide privacy and achieve shielding of light. When correctly sized and fitted against the window, the window treatment will impede drafts of incoming air and prevent warmed air from falling over a cold window, causing drafts and higher heating bills. The prior art mounting devices are not shaped to hold window treatments sufficiently close to window frames to impede air flow. Rather they create gaps near the edges of the window treatment. This is energy wasting. Therefore, any mounting bracket for window treatments should allow installation of shades or curtains easily and quickly so that millions of otherwise uninsulated windows may be easily covered. The use of such a device would positively affect energy conservation and benefit all consumers and reduce the nation's energy consumption by a significant amount.